


He's With Me.

by SxDxB



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 23:30:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16459124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SxDxB/pseuds/SxDxB
Summary: Tj Kippen decides he's ready to come out and being Tj Kippen... he let the world know..Enjoyhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mvdOFSw03qw





	He's With Me.

He wasn't nervous not anymore. 

Cyrus was his boyfriend and they had been together on the down low since the eighth grade. At first neither of them was ready to announce it to the rest of their peers. Of course the good hair crew knew. Andi and Buffy were the only ones to know for quite a while.

" Woe, woe, woe. Tj You're serious?" Cyrus asked.

They seemed like close friends but they were much more than that.

" Hell yes, i'm sure underdog." Tj said with a smile. " I'm ready." he said as he met his boyfriends eyes.

Cyrus searched his boyfriends beautiful green eyes for a moment before nodding." Okay." He breathed out. " You're crazy, but okay." he said with a little nod.

Tj gave him a smile.   
" Crazy about you." he said like a dork.

Cyrus chuckled and shook his head. " And i'm the cheesy one?"he asked.

Freshmen year was different. Everything had changed over one summer, everything. Between Cyrus and Tj's relationship status to Buffy and Tj actually becoming friends. They were positive changes.  Being able to hang out as a couple with Cyrus's best friends around allowed Tj to become more comfortable with who he was and who he was with Cyrus.

" Wait!" Buffy had just rounded the corner before the cafeteria where the boys were standing. " You're serious?" Buffy asked.

Tj nodded." Yeah. I am who i am and i don't really give a damn who approves or who doesn't. I'm done hiding."he explained.

Both Cyrus and Buffy shared a surprised look. 

" You guys, i just got your text!" Andi said as she approached her two best friends and the boyfriend of one of her best friends.

" He's for real?" She asked.

Buffy and Cyrus nodded. " Yeah!" they said in unison.

Andi looked at Tj." I thought you might be.." She paused. " So to not only show my support, but to also help you with embracing yourself..I come bearing gifts!" She smiled.

Buffy and Cyrus shared a confused look before sharing that same look with a confused Tj.  
  


" Gifts?" Tj asked.

" Well more like a gift.." Andi said as she pulled out a rather colorful folded object from her bag." You're all about going big or going home right?" She asked.

Tj furrowed his brow as he took the object." I mean yeah.. " he looked at her. 

" Well i thought it might help get your point across and maybe help the girls that harass you understand you're not interested." Andi explained.

Cyrus shared a look with his boyfriend before shrugging.

Tj unfolded the object and suddenly everything made more sense.

" Gay pride flag." Cyrus mused.

" That's a good idea!" Buffy smiled.

" Oh and of course to support this one hundred percent, i did get a few things for your support group." Andi said with a smile before handing Buffy and Cyrus some Pride pins and bandana's.

" Oh yeah!" Cyrus said with a smile." This is happening." he said as he put the pin on. 

" Yeah it is." Buffy agreed as she tied the bandanna around her head.

Andi pulled on a pride sweatband. " Now we're ready." She said with a smirk.

Cyrus shook his head." No not yet.." he said.

The girls gave him a confused look.

Cyrus stepped closer to his boyfriend. " You're going all out.." He said as he took the bandana Andi had given him." So." he trailed off as he tied the bandana around his boyfriends head, fixing it so he looked good. 

" So?" Tj asked arching a brow.

" So.. You're not doing it alone." Cyrus said softly as he brushed Tj's hair back a little.

" Cyrus you don't have to.." Tj started.

Cyrus shook his head." Shush. I've made up my mind." He said.

Doe brown eyes met emerald green eyes  for a moment and that unspoken communication was all Tj needed to know his boyfriend was serious.  " Okay" he said softly.

"You're sure Cyrus?" Buffy asked.

Tj replied for him." He's sure." he said.

Andi looked between the boys and then shared a look with Buffy, they could both tell Cyrus wasn't about to back down.

" Should we get this show on the road?" Andi asked curiously.

"Now or never right underdog?" Tj mused.

Cyrus grinned." Right. Now or never scary basketball guy." he said fondly.

" You got the stuff?" Tj asked Buffy.

The curly haired brunette nodded. " locked and loaded." she mused

Andi noticed the bluetooth speaker and then looked back at the boys.

" Oh my god you guys are using the idea we had over the summer?" She asked excitedly.

Both Tj and Cyrus nodded. " Yeah. It was a joke but then we talked about it, it just started to feel more and more right."  Tj explained.

Cyrus nodded. " Queued up Buffy?"  he asked.

Buffy nodded as she checked her phone." All set to go." 

"Ready babe?" Cyrus asked.

Tj nodded. " Hell yes." he said before pressing a kiss to Cyrus's lips. 

Andi and Buffy both 'Awed' in unison. 

" Let's do it." 

The next few minutes were a rush of adrenaline for both Tj and Cyrus, this was a huge moment and they were doing it together. 

Buffy got in position just inside the cafeteria, she found a safe spot away from the doors knowing exactly what was about to happen. Andi took one look at Cyrus and Tj and smiled. " Catch ya on the inside." She grinned as she entered the cafeteria all decked out in her pride attire.

A moment later music started blasting over sounds of chatter in the cafeteria, their classmates all looked around curiously to see what was happening.

" Andi man! What's happening?" Jonah asked.

Andi just smiled. " You'll see." She mused.

Jonah furrowed his brow." Nice swag." he said gesturing to her pride attire.

" Thank you!" She smiled."Now shush look." She pointed toward the door.

Just then Tj pushed the cafeteria doors open all decked out in the pride attire from Andi, dirty blonde hair carefully pushed back by the pride bandana his boyfriend put on him, the 5ft8in teen wore a black t-shirt with the picture of bow tie and some jeans. The only color being the rainbow bandana, rainbow pin and the rainbow flag that Tj decided to wear like a cape. 

Everybody was starring  as they had anticipated, The song blaring out was a little remix of Diana Ross's _I'm Coming Out._

Half their peers were just watching in awe and the other half were mumbling amongst themseleves.

Tj made his way into the cafetiera, full of energy as he started dancing around, nothing specific just dancing, As he passed the table of girls who were constantly trying to get with him he gave them the sweetest smile as he mouthed the words to the song. _' I'm comin' out.'_ he booped one of their noses as he passed by.

Making his way over to Andi and Jonah's table, Tj proceed to climb up onto the table as he danced, Andi quickly joined him standing on the table beside there's, Buffy climbed onto one of the front tables and pulled out a megaphone. 

" October 11th is national Coming Out Day!" She exclaimed. " Sorry ladies but Tj Kippen isn't interested." she said.

Cyrus entered the Cafeteria shortly after he couldn't help but grin at the sight of his friends standing on the tables, dancing and his boyfriend in that pride attire owning who he was in front of everyone.

Cyrus took out the megaphone he had." Well Buffy actually sorry to everyone. " he started as he made his way over to his boyfriend. 

" Because Tj Kippen is off the market!" He announced as he looked up at his boyfriend with a smile.

Tj grinned and offered a hand. 

" Tj Kippen is off the market because... He's with me!" Cyrus announced as he took his boyfriends hand.

Tj pulled him right up onto the table with him, he took the pride flag that he was using as a cape and draped part of it over Cyrus's shoulder. Cyrus took ahold of the corner as Tj surprised him by pulling him against his chest as they danced.

Jonah who had a front row seat to the boys dancing sat in awe for a moment before smiling he shook his head as he got up and Joined Andi on the nearby table. " How did i not see this coming?" he asked her.

Andi laughed. " Well, you were away all summer, you missed a lot." She mused.

Jonah looked at Tj and Cyrus as they danced, Cyrus seemed to be warming up to dancing with Tj, almost like it was just the two of them.

" I guess i did." He mused. " Kippen and Cyrus..." He trailed off. " That is a unique pair." he grinned.

Andi smiled." You've got no idea." She said as she took his hand to spin him around.

Their peers had started dancing, some were just sitting shocked and others were whispering, teachers even looked surprised at the sudden display. 

Tj took Cyrus's hand spun him around as they danced on the table, Cyrus was all smiles as his dorky boyfriend mouthed the words to the song.

" You are such a dork." Cyrus mused as he was pulled closer.

Tj put his hands on Cyrus's hips and nodded. " I am, but i'm your dork so.." he shrugged.

By the end of the song Tj made sure to make it extremely clear by the way he cupped Cyrus's cheeks and pulled him into a deep kiss.

Cyrus melted into it,letting the cafeteria melt away. The song started to fade away and the kiss felt like it lasted forever. Cyrus wouldn't have had it any other way.

Slowly Tj pulled away from the kiss resting his forehead against Cyrus's, the boys locked eyes and smiled as their friends cheered for them. 

Andi and Buffy were their biggest cheerleaders and even Jonah applauded them.

Some of the other kids who had danced also applauded them and whistled, the kids who didn't know how to react just looked on a little confused trying to wrap their heads around it.

But that didn't matter.

All that mattered was Cyrus and Tj, standing on a table in the middle of the cafeteria, decked out in pride attire, embracing each other after successfully coming out the way they wanted.

 


End file.
